Arkham raised
by Chooch77
Summary: What would happen if Vernon was sent to Gotham for a job and ended up getting the bright idea to put Harry in Arkham? Harry/harem Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! Here is another new story from yours truly, Harem Lord! Please enjoy, I was writing the chapter of my DC/Harry crossover, and I just had to get it out of here.**

**I hope that you all enjoy!**

**Summary: What if the Dursleys had taken Harry to Arkham during one of their business trips to Gotham? What would Harry turn out like, how would the villains be influenced by him?**

**Warnings: Abuse, Torture, cussing, violence, innuendo, and gore**

**Pairings: Harry/harem**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this except for the stuff that I create. **

**Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Harry should have known that it was too good to last.

He had been taken to Gotham since Ms. Figg had broken her leg and none of Petunia's other friends could take him in.

His 'family' had been forced to take him with them to Gotham.

It had gone well enough so far, nothing unnatural and no punishments, but that was when they passed an asylum and Vernon got an idea.

He had parked the family by the Asylum and then had the guards come and take Harry in.

Harry had tried to protest, but no one took a kid seriously.

The guards just tossed him in a cell block and left him.

Of course, the block that he was stuck in was the one where the most dangerous criminals were.

Harry just sat in the back of his cell and looked around curiously.

He wasn't old enough to understand fear, so he wasn't scared of any of them.

Poison Ivy looked out of her cell in curiosity. It had been awhile since they had gotten a new inmate, and, unless there was someone new, everyone was already there.

"Hey," She called out.

She didn't really expect anyone to come out, so imagine her surprise when a kid's head poked out of the cell.

"Yes ma'am," He said softly.

"What are you doing in here with us?" Ivy asked.

The rest of the inmates had just taken to watching the interaction without doing anything.

It wasn't often that someone was admitted if it wasn't them, and for someone so young to be admitted, well, that never happened.

"I dunno, I was just put here by my uncle, he said that I needed help since I'm a freak." Harry said.

The joker was mad at that. He knew the signs of abuse even better than a psychiatrist and recognized the signs when it was seen.

"Did he ever hit you, kid?" He asked in a voice that none of them had ever heard from him.

The kid looked down at that and didn't respond.

The Joker just growled at that even louder than before and grabbed his bars so hard that his hands were white.

"Is there anything that might make him say that you were a freak?" The riddler asked.

Harry thought and said, "Well, I've always been able to adjust quickly to anything, I don't have to eat as much as other people, I can make things happen by thinking about them, and strange things always happen around me."

Every one of the villains looked up at that. It wasn't so often that someone that powerful was found.

"Kid, how about we show you the ropes around here," Alice said. (Note: In this world, I am making Alice the villain instead of the Mad Hatter)

Harry just shrugged and said, "Okay."

That was the start of his unique situation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few years later…

"Alfred, what is the situation in the prison?" Batman asked.

He was still trying to figure out why the top villains weren't trying to escape.

"No one has escaped yet." Alfred reported diligently.

Batman growled again, this wasn't making any sense. Normally there was a break out at least once a day, but it had been silent for several years. The only one that was making escapes was Killer Croc.

Not even Rubber tried to escape. (Note: A woman got changed by the Joker gas this time and she got the power to change her form like rubber, and she has all the abilities that Clayface had.)

That was the strange part, Bruce, being the ever uptight and paranoid man that he is, believed that they were plotting something.

The truth was much simpler.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry laughed as Ivy tickled him with her vines again.

They had changed the cell block that they were in into a more…_friendly_ place.

The more powerful villains loved being around Harry and wouldn't let anyone touch him.

The last one who had tried was killed in a very painful way by Rubber of all people.

Rubber was a Hispanic woman that had long red hair and blue eyes.

At first, she had tried to been hesitant to be around Harry.

However, after the accident with the man who tried to hurt Harry and she stopped him, the two of them were as close as could be.

Rubber even made nice with the Joker and was friends with Harley and Ivy, as well as Selina, who had been put in there when she had finally been found by Batman.

The woman had been shocked about the way that Arkham turned out to be, it wasn't anywhere as bad as she had heard that it was!

The villains had all explained that the police had finally figured out that Harry was innocent of any wrong doing that his uncle had said. However, as they couldn't get him out of Arkham and saw how the villains were reacting around him, they resolved to make things more comfortable.

Harry had also had tutors in there so that he could learn while he was in Arkham, after all, they couldn't let him go back and forth, as that would risk security that was too thin already.

It was really a blessing that the villains hadn't been leaving witht eh wayt hat their budget was being cut by the politicians who wanted to say that they had been doing something for the city.

The villains were far from model citizens, but they had all been calmed down by Harry's presence in the asylum.

Of course, despite their efforts, Harry still had quite a few quirks about him.

No one could survive Arkham untouched, after all.

**Done! I hope that you like this story.**

**Here are the ages of the characters in this story:**

**Poison Ivy: 16 (The Batman incident version)**

**Harley Quinn: 22**

**Joker: 34**

**Freeze: 40**

**Rubber: 20**

**Alice: 21**

**Scarecrow: 25**

**Batman: 33**

**Robin: 12**

**Batgirl: 16**

**Selina: 22**

**Harry: 12**

**I hope that this was a good chapter and that you all enjoy this story! Please read and review! Also, should I make this a crossover with more than Batman in it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! I have gotten such a positive response to my Arkham asylum and Harry Potter story that I just had to write the second chapter to it.**

**Everything is the same as last time.**

**I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

Harry yawned as he looked at his now close friends.

They all were supposed to be great super villains, but, honestly, Harry just couldn't see them being that.

He had also looked over the reports and saw that the inmates that he was friends with had never **actually **killed anyone. They had all stopped before Batman had even stepped in.

The conditions in Arkham had steadily improved over the last three years.

Harry and the villains were now allowed to access all areas of the new penitentiary that they had been stuck in and it was nice.

The place had been fully furnished by the people who had built it and it even had facilities to use in case of any emergency, they had apparently decided that Harry should get conditions like that since he was still a child. And, as none of the villains had done anything major except for major property damage and attempted murder, which was later reclassified as assault whenever it came out that they had never tried to actually murder anyone and had stopped before they were dead, they were allowed to move with him.

They were very thankful that Harry was with them since he was a good influence on them. They hadn't even committed a crime since they had cut the guy who had tried to hurt Harry's arms off!

Harry was also learning how to fight over the past three years. All of the villains had incorporated their own strategy of fighting into one fighting style that they gave to Harry.

Harry had also bulked up, as had the previously decaying super villains since they had started getting more food and access to the exercise facilities unlike before.

Harry wasn't the only one that had changed over the course of time either.

Joker had toned down on the jokes that he would use and even then, they weren't things that could potentially murder someone if they had gone wrong. Once he had toned down on the jokes, he actually was kind of funny whenever he had actually cracked a joke.

Ivy had also changed. She had started trying to change the world in an eco-friendly way by selling fertilizer that was good for the soil and the plants would be able to grow faster. Once she had finally admitted to herself that a world with all of the plants that she was wanting was not a good idea, she had toned down and started taking care of the green houses that were in the facility.

Harley had changed for the better as well. She had toned down her Joker obsession and started to look over her old Psychology notes of the inmates and citizens that she had worked with. She was planning on restarting her doctorate online as she was never able to finish since Arkham was actually her doctorate assignment.

Rubber had become friendly to be around and had finally mastered the ability to stay in one shape, something that she had previously lacked, especially if she had lost her focus.

That was one of the reasons that she held such a grudge against the Joker for so long, he had ruined her life, especially since she had been classed under Meta and her former employers hated her for that. It had literally ruined her life.

Alice had started making technology that would help him and the others.

She had stated when asked that it was better than doing nothing.

Plus, she had started trying to figure out magic and what it did.

The Meta humans had figured out about magic and started trying to figure it out and what it did whenever they had found out that Harry was one. This had to be one of the hardest and most important things that they had ever done.

Catwoman was the next one who had changed. She had opened up to her friends and was now on better terms with some of the other villains. She had also gotten her cats imported to Arkham, Harry still wasn't sure how that had happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, are we going to play super tag again?" Harry asked excitedly.

After the few years that he was in there, he had been changed by Arkham and turned into a very excitable and playful little kid who took great care of anything that his new family had given him.

Of course, he didn't consider the girls that, especially since he had a crush on Rubber, Alice, Harley, and Ivy. That was another thing, as Harry had gotten older; his mind grew even more than his body. He had the mind of a fifteen year old and the education of a high school graduate.

When asked why they had never put him straight on the crush, their response was simple.

They had all been made immortal for lack of better word and would live a long, long time. Even Harley was made immortal. She had been immortal since she had accidently took quite a few whiffs of the wrong type of gasses mixed together and her body's molecules had changed.

Age really wasn't an issue to them, as long as he was actually over eighteen.

"Not just yet, Harry, I think that I've finally hit a breakthrough." Alice said.

Alice had been working on fusing technology with magic for the last four years.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I think that I have finally figured out the system that we need to use in order to ward the tech from magic and keep it safe from the ward. Looking back on it, it was pretty simple and easy to overlook." Alice admitted.

"What was it?" Harry asked her, curious to know the answer that had eluded them for several years.

"We needed to put a magic barrier on the inside as well in order to stop the outside magic from getting in and a ward on the outside in order to keep it from being destroyed or accessed by others!" Alice exclaimed with a laugh.

Harry started chuckling at that. It really was the simple answers that always eluded people.

"How did you ever figure it out?" Harry asked her.

"It was really simple, all I had to do was find out about wards and the different kinds and then I found out about magic barrier wards that worked and figured out that putting the two together would work. I was of the mindset to try each and every one, never bothering to put them together." Alice exclaimed loudly.

Their laughing brought the other villains down from their areas.

That was another change that had taken place, each and every villain had decorated and created their own area for them to use.

"What's all the ruckus about?" The Joker grumbled as he yawned.

Turned out, when he wasn't making stuff, he was extremely lazy.

Harley kept trying to beat it out of him to no avail.

"Alice finally figured out how to use technology with magic!" Harry explained ecstatically.

The Joker wore a smirk. "You mean about the two wards?" He asked.

Alice and Harry just gave him a shocked look after he said that.

"What? It wasn't that hard to figure out." Joker said.

Alice started holding her fists tighter in order to make sure not to beat up the Joker.

"How long have you known about this?" Alice asked dangerously in a sweet tone of voice.

Joker just took one look and vanished.

Alice bounded off after him and Harry sighed.

It was time to play mediator between his friends again.

It was just another normal day at Arkham Asylum.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy this filler chapter that skips forward to just before he gets his Hogwarts letter.**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
